Romeo and Juliet
by RedHal
Summary: The Spring semester after the werewolf incident, the Drama club puts on a production of Romeo and Juliet and Mr. Talbot decides to try giving the lead to a shy student in the hopes of boosting self-esteem.
1. The Play

A/N: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks nor 'Romeo and Juliet'

Summary: The classic story of using the play to get a couple together. After the fiasco of the Fall Play, new Principal Lawrence Talbot collaborates with Drama Teacher Mr. Rochelle to help the confidence levels of two students as the trick had 'worked' on Theodore temporarily (Rochelle didn't need to know about the werewolf thing).

_**Romeo and Juliet **_

**Chapter 1: The Play**

Mr. Talbot was doing rounds around the Elementary school he was now principal of. However, he kept very close watch over his next door neighbors and their best friends. He couldn't help but to notice that ever since that fateful night when he was cured of lycanthropy Theodore Seville was a tad bit braver than he used to be.

His eyes turned to a student who was Theodore's equal in shyness before he became a werewolf.

"Oh!" Jeanette Miller exclaimed as she tripped and dropped her books only to have a crowd of students start laughing at her. As her sisters were nowhere in sight, she blushed a bright red.

Talbot was about to step forward, but someone beat him to the punch

"Okay. Nothing to see here" Simon Seville told the crowd as he walked up to Jeanette and helped her pick up her books

Talbot's brain suddenly clicked with an idea as he went to the auditorium

When Talbot got to the room, he found the school drama teacher having just come up with a brilliant idea

"It's PERFECT! Just what this school needs!" Mr. Rochelle announced

"And what may I ask is that?" Talbot asked in his cool voice causing the drama teacher to jump about five feet in the air.

"Oh! Mr. Talbot. Heh ehm…well, I was just thinking for our Spring play, we do a timeless classic: 'Romeo and Juliet'"

"Isn't that a bit…much for elementary school children?" Talbot asked

"Nah! These kids can handle it" Rochelle said "And I've already got the PERFECT idea for our stars: Alvin Seville as Romeo and Brittany Miller as Juliet"

"Actually, I'm thinking of going along the lines of Miss. Milliken and having someone else play a staring role to boost self-esteem"

"Theodore Seville as Romeo?" Rochelle guessed

"Actually…" Talbot said before whispering his idea.

"HER? But where am I going to find a Romeo patient enough to work with her!"

Talbot pulled Rochelle to the hall and pointed at the girl he had in mind who was just happening to be talking to the boy he had in mind to play opposite her.

"Those two?" Rochelle asked as if he wasn't sure this is a good idea. "Well…they ARE smart enough to memorize all those monologues"

0000

That afternoon,

The drama club students were gathered in the auditorium with Rochelle on stage and Talbot off to the side watching

"Children! This spring, we'll be doing a beloved theatrical classic. It has romance [girls gasping in awe], action [boys smile at each other], hatred, love, blood, death, chemistry, it's timeless, it's the greatest, it's…"

"What is it?" Alvin Seville sighed impatiently

"William Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'!"

"Isn't there…KISSING involved?" the school bully, Nathan asked making a face

"Yes, but only between the two star-crossed lovers." Rochelle said. "Now, for those of you who don't know the play, Romeo and Juliet is a play about two feuding families: the Capulets and the Montagues. Juliet belongs to the Capulets and Romeo belongs to the Montagues. Now, when the play starts, Romeo has basically been dumped by his ex-girlfriend Rosaline. So, his best friend talks him into crashing the Capulet's big dance so he could see his ex-girlfriend. While there, he meets Juliet and falls INSTANTLY heads over heels in love and Juliet does the same with him only to find that they're supposed to hate each other. They profess their love in the famous balcony scene. Not 24 hours later, they elope, but during a street fight, Romeo kills Juliet's cousin Tybalt who had just killed his best friend and is banished. Juliet is then told she has to marry another guy but doesn't dare tell her father she's already married so she goes to the friar and he gives her a tonic to put her in a coma for 42 hours so that she looks dead. His plan is to have Romeo come fetch her in the dead of night when she wakes up so they could go off and live happily ever after in secret. However, Romeo doesn't get the message from the friar, but rather hears the news that his wife is dead. Feeling no will to live, he buys some poison and goes to the Capulet's crypt to die at his wife's side. Not 3 minutes after he dies, she wakes up. Seeing him dead, she kills herself and the families end their feud…It's one of the most romantic play of all times."

"We so have the parts for Romeo and Juliet" Brittany whispered to Alvin

"Now," Rochelle said getting back to reality. "I want each of you to pair up boy and girl. You all will be reading for Romeo and Juliet and I'm going to cast based off of that"

"Wanna pair up?" Jeanette asked Simon

"Okay" Simon said thinking that even though he didn't have a chance of being placed in the lead role, he'd at least have some fun.


	2. Role Call

**Chapter 2: Role Call**

That Monday after school,

Alvin and Brittany ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. They went so quickly, nobody else had gotten out of their seat

A few minutes later, the drama students were in the auditorium.

"Now children." Rochelle said as he held a pile of scripts. "There are no small roles. Only small actors. Your parts are final so there is NO arguing. Mr. Talbot helped with the cast list. Now, when I call your names, come up and get your scripts. There is no order to this list mind you. Nathan"

Jeanette watched as one by one people went up and got their scripts. Even crowd members were getting scripts so she knew her name would be soon

"Brittany" Rochelle said

"Finally" Brittany said strutting up and taking her script. She looked at it and handed it back. "There must be some mistake. These are the lines for LADY Capulet. Not JULIET Capulet"

"No mistake Brittany. You're Juliet's mother."

"WHAT?"

"Would you rather be a tree again?" Rochelle asked with a hint of a threat.

Brittany walked back to her seat as Jeanette and Simon exchanged a confused glance.

Brittany wasn't the lead again?

"Alvin" Rochelle said

"I thank thee for thou wisest decision to cast me as…" Alvin said dramatically as he took his script "Mercootio…Hey! This isn't Romeo's name!"

"That's Mercutio. Romeo's best friend" Simon corrected his brother's pronunciation causing the chipettes and Theodore to giggle a bit

"I didn't get the lead?" Alvin asked stunned

"Eleanor" Rochelle continued

Eleanor got up, got her script, and helped Alvin back to his seat.

"Better than his mother" Brittany whispered to Alvin in a snappish tone

"Theodore" Rochelle called

Theodore got up and got his script and sat back down next to Eleanor

"Who'd you get?" Theodore asked her

"Juliet's nurse" Eleanor told him "You?"

"Friar Lawrence" Theodore said

Jeanette" Rochelle called

Jeanette got up, grabbed her script without looking at the part, and then sat back down. She had a gut feeling she was a crowd member

"Simon"

Simon did the same as Jeanette

A half an hour later,

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were hanging out in the Chipmunks' room

"WHAT?" Alvin exclaimed. "I DIE HALFWAY THROUGH THE PLAY!"

"Hey Simon?" Theodore asked as Brittany started arguing with Alvin "Who'd you get?"

"Probably just a crowd member."

He opened his scripted and his eyes went wide at seeing the highlighted character name he was playing

_Romeo_

He looked over to Jeanette who was looking as stunned while Eleanor and Theodore were trying to break up the fight between Alvin and Brittany

He held up the script grateful that Brittany and Alvin were in each other's faces. She held up her own script and he saw that Juliet's name was highlighted

0000

That night,

Dave was working on the budget at about midnight.

"Dave?" a worried voice came

Dave turned and saw one of his sons

"Simon? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep" Simon said

"Didn't you boys get your parts for the school play?" Dave asked wondering if that was what was keeping Simon up as he moved over on the booth-like chair and allowed Simon to join him.

"Yeah" Simon sighed. "Theodore's Friar Lawrence and Alvin's Mercutio"

"Alvin didn't get Romeo?"

"And Brittany got Lady Capulet and Eleanor got the Nurse" Simon continued.

"So who did you and Jeanette get?" Dave asked

"Jeanette got Juliet and I got Romeo" Simon admitted

"Simon! That's great!" Dave praised knowing that at least one of his boys got the lead.

"But am I the Romeo TYPE?" Simon asked

"Well…was Theodore the Mr. Hyde type?" Dave questioned

Simon bit his lip. Dave still had no idea that Theodore had been a werewolf himself which helped with the Mr. Hyde persona. And Simon no longer had his Mr. Heartthrob tonic

"Maybe this will help" Dave suggested as he put an arm around Simon's shoulder. "I've seen the way you look at Jeanette when you think no one is looking"

To his satisfaction, Simon blushed. That meant that Simon knew of his own feelings for the Chipette.

"Why do you hide your feelings?"

"Well, because I'm a scientist. Emotions are the last things I'm supposed to worry about" Simon stated the excuse he used all the time

Dave gave him a look

"Fine." Simon sighed knowing that Dave knew him way too well for comfort. "I'm scared of what a relationship would do to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Especially with the way Alvin and Brittany have been fighting lately. And…I'm not sure she even feels the same way anyways"

"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere" Dave said. "Try to imagine yourself in Romeo's shoes: In love with his enemy's daughter, willing to do everything for her, but has to do it in secret…just try to picture yourself as him and you'll do fine. You might even make a better Romeo than Alvin would"

"Just don't tell Alvin you said that" Simon said cracking a smile

Dave chuckled and kissed the top of Simon's head. "Goodnight Simon"

"Goodnight Dave" Simon said going back to bed


	3. Theodore finds out

**Chapter 3: Theodore Finds Out**

During homeroom, the drama club students had been given the rehearsal schedule. Rochelle and Talbot wanted to work on some of the private scenes between Romeo and Juliet so Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor weren't needed.

"Actually, I have to do some research in the library" Jeanette said to get out of going home

"And I have a tutoring session to get to" Simon said

"You don't need to be tutored" Alvin told his brother

"I'm tutorING someone" Simon told him

Alvin didn't need to know he was going to 'tutor' Jeanette in learning long monologues.

The two lead actors went down the hall and took a detour to the auditorium

"There are my stars!" Rochelle greeted the two vision impaired chipmunks. "Now, I know you two are typically shy, but it is our hope that by giving you two the leads, you will break from your shells and SOAR!"

"Like you tried for Theodore last Fall" Simon figured

"Yeah. Pretty much" Rochelle admitted. "Now…let's start with the balcony scene as that needs to be PERFECT!"

Rochelle then placed two chairs on the stage.

"Now, these chairs represent the balcony. Jeanette…try not to fall"

She blushed

"Now Jeanette. You just got into your nightgown and was heading to bed after a GREAT party your father had thrown. However, you're unable to sleep as you just met the man of your dreams only to find he is the only son of your mortal enemy. Simon. You and your friends just snuck into the party thrown by your mortal enemy and you just met your soul mate only to find she's the only daughter of your mortal enemy. However, you'd stop at nothing to do anything for her despite that it could get you teased, beat up, or even killed you're that in love with her. You think she despises you because you are a Montague and she is a Capulet. In this scene, you finds out she loves you as much as you love her. We'll go up just before Romeo tells Juliet he's listening. Now…ACTION!"

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound" Simon said reading his line as Jeanette climbed onto the chair "but soft. What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun…"

"CUT!" Rochelle said. "Simon. You just saw the girl of your dreams appear onto her balcony in the moonlight in her nightgown! More passion! Take it from the top"

_Try to imagine yourself in Romeo's shoes_

Dave's advice rang in Simon's ears. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Alvin teasing him about being in real love.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound" Simon said with a touch of annoyance in his voice before turning to Jeanette. He decided to pour out his feelings for her under the impression of acting making a quick mental note to himself to call her 'Juliet' instead of 'Jeanette' as he read "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green. And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady; O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing, and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek"

"Ah me" Jeanette said having some time to take Miss. Miller's advice which happened to have been the same advice Dave gave Simon

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air"

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thought Romeo? Deny thy br-er-father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Jeanette read

"Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?" Simon read wondering if there was a reason she almost said 'brother' instead of 'father'

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself though, not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title: Romeo, doff thy name; and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!"

The two shy students turned to the two directors. Both of their mouths were hanging open in shock at how much passion the two put into their lines

"Um…Mr. Rochelle?" Simon said nervously as he pointed to the drama teacher's cappuccino cup that was dangling from his finger as the drink was on the crotch of his pants

"That was PERFECT!" Rochelle announced standing up making the kids strain to hold in laughter as the cappuccino on the brown pants looked as if something else had happened down there. "Why didn't you two read like that during the audition? Such passion! It was like I could feel the love and the fear of unrequited love in the air! Simon. Jeanette. Put that much passion in your work and this will be a bigger hit that Jekyll and Hyde! And let's try to keep Alvin out of the dress this time"

0000

A few days later,

"Do you want us there with you Theodore?" Alvin asked his scared baby brother as it was now time to work on the death scene which was another scene Rochelle wanted Perfect thus needed all three people who were on stage at the time there

"No" Theodore said trying to sound brave. "I-I-I need to learn to do this for myself"

"Well, we'll see you later" Simon said. "I have an extra credit assignment to work on"

"Simon. You're getting all A's" Alvin pointed out

"Can't have too many good grades Alvin" Simon said before smirking in a teasing manner. "Besides, someone has to make up for your bad grades"

Jeanette covered her mouth to stiffen a full laugh that had almost escaped. With all the private time she was spending with Simon, she was getting to know him a bit better and was starting to feel that her crush might be more than a crush.

Good thing chipmunks mature faster than humans…to some extent.

A few minutes later, Theodore walked into the stage area. Needless to say he was stunned to find Simon and Jeanette already there.

"I think we can handle this Mr. Rochelle" Simon said politely

"Ah! Theodore!" Rochelle exclaimed "Now, I know this isn't your first scene with Romeo and Juliet, but this is another scene that needs to be PERFECT!"

"Wait…Simon and Jeanette are the leads?" Theodore asked

"You didn't tell anyone?" Rochelle asked his two leads

"Well…" Simon hesitated as Jeanette shifted uncomfortably.

"No matter." Rochelle said. "Now, you just had the best plan in the world to get these two lovers to live happily ever after without having to worry about their parents. Romeo had been banished for killing Juliet's cousin and she's being forced to marry even though it was you who married her to Romeo. The plan was for her to fake her death with a potion you've concocted. Then have Romeo be at the crypt to collect her for when she wakes up. However, the messenger you sent to tell Romeo to ignore all rumors of Juliet's death comes back and tells you that the message couldn't be delivered. You go to help Juliet yourself only to find Romeo is already there, but he's dead and Juliet is waking up expecting to see him ready to run off with her. The watch is coming and you don't want to be seen with a dead Romeo and a previously dead, though alive, Juliet"

Theodore gulped

"You can do it Theodore" Simon said giving his brother a reassuring smile

"Okay" Theodore said nervously

"PLACES!" Rochelle yelled

Jeanette climbed onto the chairs that were now facing the audience and laid on them as if they formed a bench as Simon calculated where he would be and then laid on the stage.

Theodore gulped

"ACTION!" Rochelle called

Pulling out every inch of courage that was hidden in him that had first emerged when he was a werewolf (which he remembered now, but didn't tell anyone) Theodore took a deep breath and ran up to Simon

"Romeo! Alack, alack, what blood is this which stains the stony entrance of this sepulcher? [Theodore had Eleanor help him with the word at lunch] What means these masterless and gory swords to lie discolour'd by this place of peace? Romeo! Oh pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs"

Jeanette opened her eyes and sat up as if waking up from a good night's rest

"Oh comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am: where is my Romeo?"

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. A greater power that we can contradict hath thwarted our intents: come, come away: thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; and Paris too: come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; come, go, good Juliet…I dare no longer stay"

Theodore left the stage and watched as Jeanette continued the scene. He was amazed at how convincing she was. In fact, she was so good, when she 'stabbed' herself with the fake dagger, he fainted

"Theodore?" Simon and Jeanette asked hearing the thud


	4. The Kiss

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

A few hours later,

Dave was making lasagna when the door opened to reveal Simon and Theodore entering the house.

"Hey fellas" Dave greeted. "How was play…Theodore? You okay? You look a little pale?"

"'Juliet' did a convincing job with the whole 'happy dagger' bit" Simon informed his foster father

"She was just acting Theodore" Dave informed his son. "Just like that kiss she gave Romeo when she tried to get some poison from them"

Simon shifted a bit uncomfortably.

Flashback

"_Okay you two" Rochelle told them. "You're meeting for the first time and Jeanette, the man of your dreams is talking romance to you. Simon. You just saw the girl of your dreams and you're telling her that she is perfect. Neither of you know that you're each other's arch enemy. ACTION!"_

_Simon turned to Jeanette and decided to put every ounce of his feelings for her into these few lines_

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _

_Unknown to Simon, Jeanette was doing the same thing he was. After all, their siblings weren't there to watch them and the only audience they had thought they were acting_

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy plamers' kiss" _

_She placed her hand into his so that their palms were touching as they held their scripts with their other hands_

"_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" _

"_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." _

"_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;…they…pray…grant thou, lest faith turn to despair…" Simon said, heart going a mile a minute as the stage kiss was coming as he tried to get himself to tell her the truth of his feelings _

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" Jeanette said seeing a rare glint in Simon's eyes. So rare, she hadn't seen it before in the two years she's known him._

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purg'd" he told her before giving her a REAL kiss_

_After a few minutes, they pulled out and then recalled that they were still running lines._

"_Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" Jeanette asked _

"_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again" _

_Jeanette threw her arms around him and returned the kiss full force_

"_CUT!" Rochelle called "Beautiful kiss…uh…I said cut. Simon! Jeanette! Scene's over. Save this kiss for the balcony scene!" _

_Talbot was just giving an I-knew-it smirk to himself_

_After rehearsal,_

"_That was quite a kiss." Simon said._

"_Yeah" Jeanette said still a bit dazed and shocked with herself "I hope I wasn't out of line" _

"_I was hoping the same thing" Simon told her_

"_I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you" she admitted shyly after checking to make sure there were no eavesdroppers _

"_Same here" Simon told her. "But with Alvin and Brittany going off and on, I've been too scared to do something about it" _

"_Me too" she informed him_

_The two stopped walking and looked at each other before both laughed_

"_No wonder we were chosen for these parts" Jeanette sighed as they continued walking. "We like each other in a way that can, if it hasn't already, turn to love and our siblings are rivals in a musical sense" _

"_Theodore and Eleanor would be good for the parts too" Simon told her_

"_True. But they're not afraid to show that they have feelings for each other in front of Alvin and Brittany." _

"_Well, Eleanor's not" Simon admitted thinking of his shy brother._

"_True." Jeanette realized that Theodore still had some courage trapped inside of him._

"_Hey! Here's an idea. During the rehearsals, we use fake kisses. If Rochelle gives us grief about how they're not convincing, we'll tell him we're saving the good stuff for the actual play. Then, there, in front of everyone, when we're supposed to be stage kissing, we do it for real" _

"_Good idea" _

End Flashback

"SIMON!"

Simon jumped out of his daydream about his first kiss to find that dinner was in front of him.

"Sorry. Thinking about the play" Simon said

0000

It wasn't long before Alvin found out who was playing Romeo and it wasn't long before Brittany found out who was playing Juliet.

"Okay. I'm here." Brittany sighed as she entered so that they could incorporate her role. The diva froze at the sight of her sisters. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're in the scene too." Eleanor told her eldest sister.

"Jeanette?" Brittany gasped. "YOU'RE Juliet?"

"Yeah." Jeanette admitted.

Brittany blinked in stunned disbelief as the boys entered to give moral support to their girls.

"JEANETTE'S Juliet?" Alvin gasped.

"Didn't I tell you?" Theodore asked

"Is there a problem with it?" Eleanor asked not yet knowing about Simon being Romeo.

"Of course not." Brittany said, her inner sister coming back out and smiled at Jeanette. "I'm happy for you Jeanette."

"Thanks Brit." Jeanette said hugging her older sister.

"Probably just as well I'm not Romeo." Alvin mused. "I wonder who got Jeanette's opposite."

"Who else?" Simon asked figuring the time for secrets is over.

"You?" Alvin gasped.

"Simon?" Brittany and Eleanor added.

Simon nodded.

Rochelle entered the theater to see Alvin falling into a faint while Eleanor was congratulating Simon and Brittany was joking with Jeanette quietly about Jeanette's crush on the Chipmunk.

"We'll leave you girls to work on your scene." Simon said as he and Theodore carried the unconscious Alvin to the nurse's office.

0000

Over the next few weeks, more and more people were joining the rehearsal and it was obvious to the directors that the leads were taking some time to get used to the extra viewers. However, this was mainly because they wanted to show Alvin and Brittany in public that the two nerds of the bands could be as great as the two most popular students.

The night of the play,

Jeanette was trying to get into character while having to deal with the contacts Alvin and Brittany had talked her and Simon into wearing.

"Calm down Jeanette" Simon told her before whispering. "Just do what I'm doing. Picturing us in their shoes. Remember: Alvin and Brittany are fighting and us getting together could jeopardize our positions in the bands."

"Right" she said before taking a deep breath

Little did the cast know,

"Should we tell the students this is going to be televised coast to coast?" Rochelle asked Talbot.

"No. These students have enough to worry about as it is" the principal answered

A few hours later,

"Never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo" Reuben Walters, who was playing the Prince, finished up the play

The curtain went down as the audience clapped while sniffing, blowing their noses, and drying their eyes while sobbing. There wasn't a single dry eye in the house nor in the houses that were watching the play that was broadcasted. Simon and Jeanette got up from the floor with a bit of help from Theodore and Reuben. Alvin's mouth, as he stood off on stage right, was dropped as far as it would go as was Brittany's.

The curtain rose to reveal a standing ovation. Alvin and Brittany ran back on stage realizing it was curtain call and the group of student took their bows

Later at the cast party,

"Wow Jeanette," Eleanor praised her shy sister. "That was amazing! Especially the way you died at the end"

"Yeah" Theodore agreed. "When I first saw it, I fainted. And those kisses! So real!"

Simon and Jeanette exchanged a look. Jeanette gave a 'go ahead' signal

"That's because they were" Simon admitted

"So you two FINALLY admitted your relationship?" Eleanor asked stunned

"Yeah" Jeanette admitted timidly as she and Simon blushed

"Nuts" she said before digging in her pockets and handed Theodore a $5 bill

"You two made a bet on us?" the two vision impaired chipmunks asked stunned at their younger siblings

"No" Theodore said. "We made a bet on Alvin and Brittany. I told Eleanor that Alvin was too stubborn to admit his feelings for Brittany to her, you and Jeanette would tell each other your feelings before Alvin told Brittany"

"And I told Theodore that you were too shy to tell Simon" Eleanor admitted

"Well, truthfully, he told me" Jeanette said before explaining their first kiss during the meeting scene and how Simon had pulled a real one on her.

"Wow Simon" Theodore praised. "That was awfully bold of you"

"Well, I figured I'd give it a go." Simon said "And if it didn't work out, I at least had something I could work with to work on stage kissing. I'm just relieved it did work out and I'm glad my first was with Jeanette"

"And I'm glad my first was with Simon" Jeanette said

"You know what would have been REALLY funny though" Eleanor mentioned with a giggle before whispering to her sister.

"We're an ELEMENTARY school Eleanor! Putting that much passion in the kiss during the wedding would be too much." Jeanette pointed out. "And even though chipmunks mature a bit faster than humans…"

"And even some chipmunks mature faster than other chipmunks," Simon said looking at Alvin who was apparently proving a bet he had with Nathan over how many cheese balls he could fit in his mouth

"We had to keep it low key" Jeanette finished

"Maybe if we do this again in high school" Eleanor figured

"Deal" Jeanette said before winking at Simon. "At least we know we could get the parts"

"Right" he said

"Hey guys" Dave said as he walked up to the foursome "Great job out there"

"Thanks Dave" they chorused

"Simon. I must admit I'm impressed by how well you portrayed Romeo"

"I just took your advice Dave" Simon said. "I made myself feel the way Romeo felt and I said the lines how I felt he would have said them."

The End


End file.
